0 to Infinity
by Devi3
Summary: Dr. Wily has stopped his plans to take over the world, but not all is at peace. When a new foe attacks the capitals of the world, Rock and Forte investiage.
1. The Beginning

It was the early morning, and everything was quiet. Winter had just begun, but already, there was a large fall of snow. Dr. Light's first two robots, Rock and Blues, quietly sat at the top of a hill, watching silently as snow fell. Dr. Wily had finally been released from jail a couple years ago, and nothing had happened since then. Since then, Blues came back to see his brother, since Dr. Wily wasn't around to fight. Forte was disassembled by the government, but many suspected that Wily had reassembled Forte from his original blue-prints, which were never found. Blues, however, knew it. Blues often stopped by at Dr. Wily's lab, having befriended Forte. Dr. Wily's reploid sketches were left intact, although Wily had no intentions of completing Zero.  
  
The silence was suddenly shattered. From behind them, in the direction of the city, came several explosions. Then, both the android's internal communicators turned on.  
  
"Blues, Rock! Return to the lab immediately!" came Dr. Light's voice, "You both get three guesses what's going on and the first two don't count."  
  
The two brothers ran back the Dr. Light's lab, which was only half a kilometre away. Thomas Light stood infront of the two storie high laboratory, behind himself at the explosions coming from the large city. Blues and Rock caught up with their creator, and stood beside him, watching.  
  
"Dr. Wily's at it again…?" Rock wondered aloud.  
  
"Well, readings show eight giant robots. But," Dr. Light continued, "they're much bigger and more powerful than ever before."  
  
"He's also had several years to build them. Forte says that Wily doesn't go out much, and is in the basement a lot. That looks like a sign." Blues told his creator.  
  
"Bad news doesn't end there. I might be wrong (and hope so, too), but the Robots look way more powerful than both of you." Dr. Light looked worried, "Go and investigate, Rock."  
  
"What about me?" Blues looked a bit shocked.  
  
"I've got something more important for you." Thomas told his first creation.  
  
"Gotcha," Blues nodded.  
  
"Gotcha," Rock ran off saying.  
  
Elsewhere, another Proffesor was worried about the robots' destruction. Dr. Cossack had taken his robots to try and stop the Robot Masters, with no such luck. His original eight robots were designed for useful functions, so weren't doing too well. To be exact, their parts were spilled out on the ground. Ran was nowhere to be found, and Run had been thrown helluva far.  
  
Just then, Rock arrived at the scene. Not good was Rock's first thought. Dr. Light was right, those robots ARE huge! He was right, each robot was about the size of a small building. Dr. Cossack quickly spotted Rock, and rushed over to him.  
  
  
  
"…the attack on the city still continues, with Dr. Cossack and RockMan trying to battle the eight robots. Dr. Wily, the prime suspect of creating these robots, is still at large…"  
  
Dr. Wily swore at the TV in disgust. He was in his house, or the half of it that wasn't crushed by one of the robots, watching the news with great attention, like everyone else in Tokyo. He stood up, started pacing the room, with Forte standing against the wall.  
  
"Who in the blazes is causing this?" Wily tried to summarize the situation, "Whoever it is has gone to great trouble to mimic my attack style, down to the armour details on the robot!"  
  
Just then, Wily's door burst open, with police officers entering, while holding off the reporters. Forte stood in front of his creator, protectively.  
  
"This is the Tokyo police," An officer reached in to grab her badge, but Forte pushed her hand back.  
  
"Save it, okay?" Forte told the cop, "We know you're the police."  
  
A police officer muttered something.  
  
"Look, I've just got one question for you…" Forte questioned. But the cop just pushed Forte out of the way.  
  
"We'll ask the questions, thank you very much."  
  
"No, I'll ask the questions," Forte shoved the officer back towards the door, "How the hell did you get enough evidence in the mere 10 minutes the attack has lasted?"  
  
The officer started to say something, but Forte cut her off again, "Look, you and I both know that you didn't, so save your crap. Now unless you have a search warrant, leave."  
  
"Do you want me to add 'resisted arrest' to your list of charges? Listen, I could get you compounded on the spot, for being an unauthorized reploid." The officer was sweating now.  
  
"No, you can't. If it's still there, go back to the PD and look up "Reploid #56". Now get out of here before I call the police." Forte slammed the door and locked it.  
  
Dr. Wily sighed, "I think you've gotten us into the deepest crap yet."  
  
"No, that was when you robbed the robot museum." Forte retorted.  
  
"Oh yeah…"  
  
Dr. Wily paced the room for a few more minutes, keeping his eye on the television. Then, he ran down a set of stairs, arriving later with a suitcase and a dog crate.  
  
"I've got an idea…"  
  
  
  
  
  
"These enhacements should be of much use…" Dr. Light explained to Blues.  
  
Dr. Light needed Blues to show the new armour he gave Roll. With the robot attack, Thomas Light quickly threw his emergency plan into action. Roll, within 5 minutes, had been transformed from a simple housecleaning robot to a fighting machine. The Proffesor gave Roll armour, dash boots, and a buster of the same power of Rock and Blues's.  
  
"Are you sure that's safe?!" Blues questioned.  
  
"Eh, shut up." Dr. Light simply retorted.   
  
  
  
"…This news just in! The robot museum has (yet again) been broken into. 15 of Dr. Wily's robots have been stolen, including Ice Man, Cut Man, Bomb Man, Fire Man, Elec Man, Heat Man, Magnet Man, Gemini Man, Charge Man, Napalm Man, Gyro Man, Yamato Man, Flame Man, Slash Man, Cold Man, Air Man and Star Man. What appeared to be a remake of Forte was seen breaking in. This leaves us to wonder Dr. Wily's motive, considering 8 unstopable robots are already causing mass destruction…"  
  
  
  
  
  
The police grabbed Dr. Wily, "Get in the car. You're under arrest for robbery."  
  
Forte was about to stop the officers, when Dr. Wily cut him off.  
  
"Look, you focus on stopping thoe robots. The fact is, they don't stand a chance in hell in court, so don't worry. I'm counting on you, Forte." Dr. Wily got shoved into the car, but managed to yell out, "Go to the basement and use passcode 56! Now!"  
  
"I think you've said enough." An officer smirked, "And the military will deal with you. Don't think we won't."  
  
"Shut your mouth. Your crappy military doesn't stand a chance in hell against those robots, and you know it. We're taking matters into our own hands." Forte snapped, then commanded his robots. "Gemini Man! Aim for city hall!"  
  
"You're crazy!" The officer was horrified.  
  
Just then, the above mentioned android took a shot at the city hall. The police officer gasped in shock, but Forte and Gemini Man knew what they were doing. The beam hit the city hall, but instead of destroying it, it simply bounced off the building, and hit one of the robots. The robot went crashing into a building.  
  
"It's impossible for a robot to be crazy." Forte cooly responded.  
  
"Yeah, like I'd try and blow up City Hall." Gemini Man mocked.  
  
The officer looked annoyed, but got into the car. Forte took little notice, just as the car started to drive away, the reploid commanded another android.  
  
"Ice Man – Slow that car down!" Forte ordered.  
  
Ice Man jumped in front of the car, and started freezing the road ahead. Forte ran back to Dr. Wily's lab, and tried to open the basement door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rock!" Roll dashed into the scene to meet with her brother.  
  
"Roll, what did the proffesor do to you?" Rock looked startled, but still recognised his sister.  
  
"It's just a couple armour enhancements. How's it going, Rock?"  
  
Rock charged another shot, and sent it hurtling at the robot's back, with no luck.  
  
"Does that explain it all?" Rock dryly said.  
  
Just then, a boulder hit another robot. Then a beam of fire. A Robot Master slamed into it, knocking it into a building. More fire. Surges of electricity. A fully charged Mega-Buster left no doubts of the attackers.  
  
"What the hell?!" Rock demanded.  
  
"Hey, I was in the neighbourhood, thought I'd drop by." Forte cooly said.  
  
"And it's not Doctor Wily." A purple robot standing slightly behind Forte said.  
  
"Listen RockMan, I know what your brother has told you. We don't know who's starting this ramage, and the only thing that Wily has been making is this robot," He pointed at the robot behind him, "Slider is a robot with a free will, and the ability to make decisions."  
  
"Well that's just gre—" Rock didn't complete his sentence, because he just got a transmission from the proffesor.  
  
RockMan, more robots are attacking North America! Dr. Light's voice crackled, But unlike these new ones, the ones in Japan aren't element- based!  
  
And what's that supposed to mean? Rock questioned.  
  
It means the ones here are built the same way as you and Forte. The American ones are like the robots you're used to defeating. The Proffesor explained.  
  
Well, Forte seems obssessed to the point where his ordinary obsession seems like a hoax you tried to play on your older siblings when you were a kid. I don't think he thinks that Wily's done it. Plus, we've seen what he's been working on for the last few years, and she doesn't seem like an evil robot to take over the world with.  
  
Uh-oh. If that's the case, I'm not sure if I could make weapons from their parts. If they truly aren't Wily Bots, this might be difficult.  
  
"Rock…?" Forte stared at the blue bomber, wondering why he wasn't responding.  
  
"Bad news, everyone!" Rock exclaimed, "Dr. Light just sent me a message. Robots are attacking the West!"  
  
"So what does that mean?" Forte asked, "How can we help?"  
  
"It means…" Rock did a little pose as he said it, "We're going to America!" 


	2. The Enemy

"Looking out a dirty ol' window…" Forte was cut off.  
  
"For the last time, stop singing!" Blues snapped at the Wilybot.  
  
"Sorry…"  
  
Rock, Roll, Blues, Forte, Slider, and the 15 stolen robots were riding in a small private plane. They were, of course, on the way to America, to hopefully fight the robot masters. Just then, Dr. Light and Dr. Wily came out of the back.  
  
"The good news or the bad news?" Dr. Light asked.  
  
"Good news?" Roll asked.  
  
"Well, the good news is, we've successfully given your support units information for new super adaptors." Dr. Light said.  
  
"Bad news?" Slider asked.  
  
"We don't know if it'll work properly," Dr. Wily explained, "After all, we haven't the time to test them fully. Along with that, the combination will be permanent. Some new software will have to be installed, and it was made on the fly. I really don't know how bug free it is."  
  
"We'll need somebody to come up and test the new armour…" Dr. Light trailed off.  
  
"I'll do it." Rock volunteered, but Dr. Light cut him off, explaining that they couldn't allow him to test it.  
  
"What if something went wrong? There wouldn't be much hope…"  
  
"I'll go." Blues sat up from his seat, and walked to the door. The two old partners and Blues walked in, and the door slammed shut.  
  
"Did Blues even have a support unit?" Forte questioned.  
  
"Yeah, he has Rhythm." Rock answered.  
  
"Rhythm and Blues?" Forte questioned, "That is so lame."  
  
"Yeah, well thinking of robot names isn't exactly Dr. Wily's forte, either."  
  
Forte just glared at Rock, then laughed.  
  
"It must run in the family."  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're the bots in America! Oh oh! We're the bots in America! Oh oh! Everybody lives in a musical…"  
  
"What have I told you about the singing?!" Blues snapped at Forte.  
  
Each of the robots now had upgraded armour. More of it, and they all had advanced helmets, with targeting and the like. Each armour was more sharp, and each had abilities that only Super Adaptors allowed them before.  
  
As the sun started to rise, they noticed that San Fransisco, where they had landed, had taken some pretty serious damage. A factory seemed to be under control of the robots.  
  
As the arrived there, they started to blast at the defences, with little luck. Their efforts just ceased to do any damage.  
  
A mere kilometre away, a pink reploid made her way to work. It was night during the attack, and she hadn't bothered to check the news. Although she did find it odd that there was just about nobody outside. At first, she thought that it might have been a holiday and she had forgot, so she turned towards the local shopping mall. Then she realized there was no shopping mall.  
  
That was when she realized that her factory was being destroyed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello…?" The pink reploid, Holly, had gathered enough courage to see what was the matter in her factory, "This is creepy!"  
  
Just then, she walked straight into a wandering met.  
  
"AIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed.  
  
"Snert?" The little mettool questioned.  
  
Holly was already gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Maybe I should back up and explain. The four robots, finally got in. As Blues pointed out, "It seems that actually trying the FRONT DOOR seems to work." Rockman objected, saying that the robot was obviously expecting them, but Forte pointed out that the robot would know that Rockman and Blues are smarter than that, and wouldn't fall for such a trap, anyway. It was when it got to "But wouldn't he expect the unexpected?" that Slider shut them all up. You didn't want to be there.  
  
But now, they were at the Robot Master. They had learned that he was Flare Man, and he was also huge. Bigger than all four combined. And they were pretty large. Anyway, none of their busters were causing any damage, and the situation started to look bleak.  
  
Then, Blues had a plan.  
  
"Hey, Dr. Light said that this new armour wasn't fully tested, right? That must mean that there were additional features than our ordinary Super Adaptors. I mean, they've been tested plenty before."  
  
"What are you getting at?" Rock questioned.  
  
"If we scan closely enough…" Blues started.  
  
"…we might find some more useful abilities!" Forte finished the sentences.  
  
"Man, I hate it when you do that."  
  
Just then, a giant flaming hand shot at them, nearly crushing Forte. Luckily, Blues pushed Forte out of the blast, and just in time. The wall exploded in flames. All four reploids were thinking the exact same thing. But it was Roll, who figured it out.  
  
"Aha!" She exclaimed, leaping into the air, "How's about this!"  
  
A glowing blue spot appeared on her chest. The spot grew, and nearly instantly her hole front was covered with a blue aurora. Roll leapt forward, accelerating in midair, and smashed into the giant robot, sending him hurtling into the wall. The wall fell over.  
  
Just then, Forte's helmet flew off, and seperated into 5 bits, and Forte started to fire at Flare Man. Each of the bits of Forte's helmet assembled cannons, and rapidly shot at the flaming robot. The evil robot's weapon fell off.  
  
"I say that's cool." Forte boasted.  
  
Blues raised his arm, and a blade made purely out of energy shot out of it. Just then, Slider's tail shot out a bomb, much like a Crash Bomb, actually. While Slider shot the bombs, Blues ran at Flare Man, slashing at him.  
  
The robot was missing an arm.  
  
But Rockman… he tried, but couldn't find anything. Finally he simply charged his MegaBuster in frustration. He quickly got it fully charged, and was glowing a bright green, when he realized something: the buster was still charging. He continued to keep the charge, starting to glow a neon pink, then finally a golden yellow. As he let go of the charge, millions of tiny particles of light were sent flying into Flare Man. But it didn't stop there. 5 swirling shots, each one stronger than Rock's normal full MegaBuster, swirled around the light blasts, and finally hit Flare Man.  
  
"No, that's cool." Rock smugly said as the robot collapsed, malfunctioning.  
  
Forte's helmet quickly reformed, and Blues retracted his sword. The robots stared at the body of Flare Man.  
  
"We should contact Doctor Light and Wily. Maybe they can do whatever they do with the other Robot Masters and take his weapon." Forte suggested.  
  
"Already contacted them, Forte. Wily says he'll have a chopper down here in half an hour. We should try and clean up this crap pile."  
  
  
  
Unfortunately, Dr. Light and Wily were not able to do anything with the robot. The design was extremely unfarmiliar, and the weapon was unrecognizable. The two partners suggested that they go get the next robot, and they'd continue to look at the plans.  
  
But the media had gotten to the scene in Toronto, their current destination, first. Every news station in Canada was filming the footage at the CN tower, which was the robot's target. Occasionally, a blast would shoot down and hit a car. Like, the city was pretty much in chaos, few skyscrapers were left in any condition at all. Never mind the parking lots.  
  
Forte had foreseen this, and had brought along Charge Man and Napalm Man, who were currently pushing their way through the crowd. Not good for them however, several anti-robot extremists, hell, just angry people, had seen them coming. Most of the crowds were moving out of the way, but Charge and Napalm had several crowds trying to do something. Nobody will ever know what they were thinking though, because Charge Man and Napalm Man weren't built for mercy.  
  
But then, a barrage of shots came from, not the Robot Master's troops, but a huge extremist network that had somehow gotten their hands on some Ride Armours. The two robots quickly turned around to do battle with the nutcases, but they had taken a fair bit of damage, and the enemy wasn't giving up. Forte ran through the now-open crowd, and commanded the two robots to leave as soon as possible.  
  
They never got the chance. 


	3. New Power

The four robots were climbing up the stairs, seeing that the elevator was broken. Luckily for them, the CN tower is the highest freestanding building, and one of the tallest buildings PERIOD. The Robot Master was at the top.  
  
Forte was simply leaping up the stairs. Wily had given him lots of speed, and he was taking advantage of it. Rock wasn't so lucky. Dr. Light and Wily had given him feet with round bottoms, not allowing for great speed. To make it worse, there wasn't enough room to fly up. Roll was flying up the stairs along with Slider, who had no trouble, while Rockman struggled to run. Blues on the otherhand, used his dash boots wisely, and smoothly went up the stairs.  
  
It took an hour for them to get the top, and they didn't exactly get a very nice surprise.Standing there with giant fan blades on his shoulders was the robot, waiting for them, evily grinning the whole time.  
  
Blues threw back his scarf, and grinned at the robot. Piece of cake, he thought to himself. I mean, look at it, he can't be any more worse than the last, he told himself. He unsheathed his sabre, and looked at the robot, grinning. He took a dash, but just then, the robot quickly turned, and Blues dashed right past him, straight into the hole in the wall. Gust Man, the robot's name, activated his shoulder cannons, and Blues shot out the hole, going higher and higher, until he was no longer visible.  
  
"Blues!" Rockman screamed in anger, "You…. You killed my brother!"  
  
It was then that the robot turned around, and used the same technique he used on Blues. Needless the say, they smashed through the other wall, and went flying. Rock, Roll and Forte were lucky enough to get sent flying upwards, away from the ground. Slider wasn't so fortunate.  
  
"I search for the Beat in this dirty town!" Forte sang, sarcasm prevailing, despite his eminent death.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dr. Wily!" Thomas Xavier screamed out, after seeing the cameras.  
  
"What's wrong, Dr. Light?!" Wily rushed over.  
  
"Blues and Slider…. Just got… destroyed…" Dr Light was crying, "And look at the monitor…"  
  
The monitor from the helicopter clearly showed the three reploids flying, heading straight towards another skyscraper.  
  
"Wait, remember those extra subroutines we programmed into them? It's time to test them!" Dr. Wily yelled out.  
  
"But they haven't been fully tested! We don't know if they'll work!"  
  
"It's better than them dying!" Wily argued, and turned on Forte's internal comm, and gave him orders. Dr. Light followed with Rock.  
  
  
  
  
  
Forte was quick to listen, and loaded up the program. Instantly, he started to glow. His head retracted into his armour, his armour extending, while his helmet split in half, and formed on two sides of him. Inside, thousands of gears were turning, and the reploid was shifting. His arms change into one, and split off, landing back moments later on the front. His body shifted, and quickly, the main processor shifted to the back area of his body, while the rest split into quarters, the two in the front splitting to each side, while the other two rejoined.  
  
Rock had received similar instructions, though Forte was gliding through the air now, Rockman had activated his jets, which had little effect with all the wind. He was flying straight towards the ground, but he had quickly followed through, also. His helmet quickly covered his hole face, barely leaving room for the eyes. His legs joined together, his circular feet making a large wheel. His two arms twisted, and pivoted so they were pointing up. His chest then opened, and a giant sawblade came out. It quickly adapted, and appeared to be part of his normal body, while his jets split the the side, deactivated.  
  
The motorcycle landed on the ground, with Roll landing on him. He sped through the crowds, knocking out the ride armours and anything in his path with his two arm cannons. But instead of going in when he got the building, instead, Rock drove up it, landing in mere seconds where he had spent an hour climbing before. Roll leaped off the motorcycle, and Rockman shifted back, his legs returning, and his helmet was quickly restored.  
  
In this time, the black and purple plane had flown back to the tower, flying in through the same hole he was shot out of. Forte also reverted back, but his helmet stayed split, and formed the drones again.  
  
The two reploids looked at eachother in amazement. They were both thinking the same thing, and were equally amazed. But then, their attention shifted to the robot master. He seemed to be unstopable, but he had to have a weakness of some sort.  
  
  
  
  
  
The robot master stared at the three robots, figuring out his next move. He simply fired his shoulder mounted cannons again, figuring the same tactic would work again. But instead, the blue and red robot changed into a motorcycle quickly, with the red and green one riding on him, and started to ride along the walls in a circle, easily covering the gaps. The black and purple robot just jumped up, fired while doing a spin in the air, and landed on the other side of him, while the drones carried the fire.  
  
Gust Man quickly turned to face Forte, and started to knock him away, when he got hit in the back by Roll dashing. Forte took the opportunity to change and fly out of one of the holes in the wall. The angry robot span around to hit Roll, but quickly got hit by the plane crashing into him. The motorcycle continued to spin around, gaining speed with every lap. The robot kept getting hit by the two reploids alternating attacks, until he finally figured out the attack pattern. He quickly knocked them out of commission, but by then, he was two late.  
  
During all this, Rock had created a tornado inside the tower with the spinning, and already, the pressure was damaging the robot. Rock had realized this, and on his next lap, made a sharp turn and crashed into Gust Man, with his saw blade in front.  
  
The robot was in two pieces.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back in Dr. Light and Wily's helicoptor, the two professors were fixing the two reploids. Rock was fixed in a few minutes, due to only a few broken parts. Forte and Roll, had taken a much more severe beating, and had been knocked completely out of service. The two proffessors seemed worried if their programming would survive. With the two doctors busy, this gave Rock a lot of free time.  
  
He mainly thought about Blues, though. Why did he have to die? He was the first intelligent robot created, and a great friend over the years, but…  
  
"Yo Rock Man!" Fire Man shouted to the blue robot. Rockman walked over to him.  
  
"What?" Rock asked, a bit impatiently.  
  
"Well, appearently we're supposed to help you in your next mission," Ice Man, who was sitting beside Fire Man, told him, "Ya know, with what happened to Blues and all."  
  
"Oh. I see." Rock looked bored, more than anything.  
  
"Yeah… " Fire Man stumbled for words, "We're really sorry about what happened to Blues."  
  
"He was our brother too, ya know." Ice Man reminded.  
  
  
  
  
  
Holly had taken the initiative to go after the next robot, after what had happened to her factory. Needless to say, she wasn't amused. The robot had taken New York for it's attack, and Holly was less than pleased with the irony.  
  
"Take this, Hydro Man!" Holly blasted the giant robot. She was a combination of annoyed and scared when she heard the 'ping!'  
  
"I'm not leavin' now honey, not a chance!" Forte sang as he flew in.  
  
"Can it, Forte! Help is on the way!" Rock drove in, heading towards the robot.  
  
Roll leaped out of Forte, but instead of aiming towards the robot, she smashed the ground below, causing it to collapse beneath him.  
  
"Jump on! We don't have much time!" Rock yelled out to Holly.  
  
She quickly leaped onto Rock, who was in motorcycle form and already had a passenger: Ice Man.  
  
"Who are you?!" She questioned.  
  
"Come, even like this, you don't recognize Rock Man?" Rock laughed.  
  
"R-rock Man?!" She stuttered, "Why is Ice Man with you?!"  
  
"He's on our side, relax."  
  
Meanwhile, explosions came from the subway. Forte, Fire Man, and Roll were duking it out with Hydro Man. I don't need to describe to difficulty the second robot mentioned was having.  
  
"Aren't we going to go down and help? What's going on?" She wailed.  
  
"We are, just not that way! Relax, everything's going according to plan!" Rock drove down the stairs, into the subway, and swerved onto the track.  
  
But quickly, Rock realized the flaw in his plan. He was on the wrong track.  
  
"What're ya gonna do now?" Ice Man questioned.  
  
"This!" Rock lept from the track, turning sideways, and cut through one of the bars in the way, sending it flying into Hydro Man. Rock swiftly landed on the platform.  
  
"Get off," He commanded the two reploids, who quickly followed. Within seconds, he was back in his original form, staring at Hydro Man.  
  
"You know what to do. Ice Man, now!" Rock ordered his brother.  
  
Hydro Man looked back, but it was too late. The blast of ice hit him, and he froze in place, unable to move. Fire Man took the cue, and blasted at him, causing the ice to melt, severly damaging his ciruitry.  
  
"ugh…that didn't kill me…" The robot managed to survive the attack.  
  
Roll leapt up, and smashed him in the head. He fell over.  
  
"But that did!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Elsewhere, Blues's body had been found, but not by one of his allies. Nor was it an enemy of reploids that found him. An incomplete robot saw the marks that his pointy helmet had made, and had come to investigate.  
  
A stream of wires came from the back of his head, and he grinned evily. He couldn't ever complete his body, and had many times tried to be destroyed. He stared at the body, and grinned evily.  
  
"Girly robot indeed… I'll show him who's a girly robot!" The reploid laughed at his plan for revenge. 


End file.
